An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has a self-luminous characteristic and uses a very thin organic material coating layer and a glass substrate, when current passes through, the organic material may emit light, and the organic light emitting diode display screen has a large viewing angle and can save electric energy remarkably, thus recently, the organic light emitting diode is used more and more extensively. The drive mode of OLED is divided into passive drive mode and active drive mode. The OLED of passive drive mode is a Passive Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (PMOLED), and the OLED of active drive mode is an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED). Since it is difficult to make the PMOLED with a large size, to maintain brightness of a whole panel, the operating current needs to be raised to enhance the brightness of each pixel, which reduces its service life, and with the current applications, the AMOLED has become more and more popular. Compared to the typical liquid crystal panel, the AMOLED has characteristics, such as rapid reaction, high contrast and wide viewing angle and so on. In addition, the AMOLED also has a self-luminous characteristic and does not need a backlight plate, thus it is lighter and thinner than the typical liquid crystal panel and can also save cost of a backlight module. Therefore, the AMOLED has good application prospect for having advantages in various aspects.
An AMOLED display device generally includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an organic light emitting structure layer disposed on the array substrate, and a protective cover plate disposed on the organic light emitting structure layer. The organic light emitting structure layer includes an anode, an organic light emitting layer and a cathode sequentially disposed on the array substrate, and the protective cover plate generally uses a toughened glass.
One feature of the AMOLED display device is flexible display, and a transformable and bendable flexible display device can bring a revolutionary experience for customers. In a flexible AMOLED display device, a substrate in the TFT array substrate uses a flexible substrate, while the protective cover plate uses a hardening film instead of the toughened glass, so as to satisfy the requirement of the bendable performance of the product.
At present, the hardening film applied to the flexible AMOLED display device is primarily formed by coating a hardening layer with hardness characteristics on a flexible substrate. The hardening film with such a structure can satisfy the requirement of the bendable performance of the product, but its anti-impact ability is poor, as a result, an overall surface hardness of the flexible AMOLED display device reduces, thereby lowering quality of the product.